


A través del lente de mi cámara

by Sininen_Voix



Category: Mackson, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, ooc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sininen_Voix/pseuds/Sininen_Voix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia corta trata de la relación entre Jackson Whittemore y Matt Daehler en un mundo sin hombres lobo, kanimas o banshees y sobre cómo comenzó todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A través del lente de mi cámara

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Soy Sininen!  
> Este es el primer trabajo que publico en esta página.  
> "A través del lente de mi cámara" traducido al inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1419070
> 
> Aprecio cualquier comentario/reseña/kudos. Espero que disfruten esta historia! ♥
> 
> PD: Puede que convierta esta historia corta en el primer capitulo de una serie.

Matt gatilló la cámara y logró sacar una foto perfecta del jugador estrella del equipo de lacrosse, Jackson Whittemore. El periódico escolar siempre le pedía al menos una foto de los miembros más importantes de los equipos escolares, así que Matt tenía la excusa perfecta.

Solía tomar fotos de Jackson en cada partido de lacrosse. Jackson en la práctica de lacrosse, Jackson entrenando, Jackson sentado en la banca antes del juego, Jackson hablando con el entrenador, Jackson motivando al equipo, Jackson poniéndose el casco, Jackson corriendo, Jackson anotando un punto, Jackson sacándose el casco, Jackson festejando la victoria. En fin, muchas fotos de Jackson, las chicas lo adoraban.

Pero un día, seleccionando fotos en su portátil, se dio cuenta de la melancolía que había tras la sonrisa victoriosa de Jackson, la nostalgia. A partir de ese momento, Jackson se convirtió en el tema principal de su hobby, tomar fotos. Ahora las fotos eran de él bajando de su Porsche, entrando en el aula, saliendo del aula, entrando al vestuario, saliendo del vestuario, incluso llegó a tomar fotos de él entrando en su casa. Matt sabía que se estaba comportando como un acosador, pero no le era posible abandonar su afición a sacarle fotos a Jackson, porque además de la apariencia de héroe trágico que tenía y que solo él podía ver a través del lente de su cámara, Jackson tenía buen porte, es decir, era lindo, y hacía que cada fotografía se convirtiera en una obra de arte.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el cumpleaños de Lydia, y todos sabían que sus fiestas eran las mejores y, por lo tanto, las más esperadas de Beacon Hills. Jackson, como “novio” de Lydia, debía estar presente. Digo “novio” porque él no podía soportar a Lydia ni un segundo más y pensaba romper con ella, pero decidió hacerlo luego de su cumpleaños. Así que por ahora seguían en pareja, al menos técnicamente.

El ponche era espectacular, Lydia decía tener una “receta secreta” para hacerlo y nunca le dijo que contenía. Apenas habían pasado dos horas y ya se podía ver personas borrachas. A las tres horas la mayoría estaba como una cuba. Bailaban y tomaban, de eso se trataban los cumpleaños de Lydia. Pero este era especialmente escandaloso, tal vez le pareciera así porque no tenía la menor intención de venir en un principio.

Llegó un momento en que las personas empezaron a tirarse a la piscina y a empujar a los más “débiles” en ella.

-¡Paren! ¡Por favor, paren!

Jackson reconoció la voz y se dio media vuelta, un grupo de chicos estaba cargando al fotógrafo del periódico escolar. La cámara le colgaba del cuello y con cada paso se acercaban más al agua. Con cada paso, el chico gritaba más fuerte.

-¡Basta! ¡No sé nadar! ¡Por favor!

Con un ruido sordo seguido del sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al agua, el fotógrafo se hundió en la piscina. Su cabeza emergió del agua y sus brazos se movían descontroladamente. Los chicos borrachos que lo habían tirado se destornillaban de la risa. Nadie parecía presto a ayudarlo.

Sin dudarlo, Jackson se zambulló en el agua fría y tomó a un desmayado fotógrafo, arrastrándolo hacia la escalera de la piscina. Nadie les prestaba atención, todos estaban completamente idos. Seguían bailando y tomando, ajenos a lo que había ocurrido.

Acercó su rostro a la nariz del ahogado para ver si respiraba, nada. El pecho, bajo la playera y la chaqueta mojada, tampoco se movía. Buscó su pulso, nada otra vez. Jackson, nervioso, presionó su pecho con toda la fuerza que le fue posible hacer sin lastimar el pecho del chico. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Presionó la nariz del fotógrafo y puso sus labios sobre los del ahogado, desesperado por darle un poco de su aliento al chico. Volvió a presionar su pecho. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Acercó su rostro al del fotógrafo y el chico, volviendo en sí, escupió un poco de agua. Jackson se alejó, dejándole recobrar el aliento entre toses.

-¿Estás bien?

-Umm… Sí, creo –Dijo con voz ronca el fotógrafo-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Unos chicos borrachos te tiraron al agua y están todos tan idos que nadie se dio cuenta de que te ahogabas. Qué suerte que sólo bebí un vaso de ponche, ¿no? –Dijo sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo.

El fotógrafo le dedicó una mirada extraña, con una mezcla de interrogación y vergüenza. Cuando Jackson quiso preguntarle qué pasaba se vio interrumpido por el chico al que había salvado.

-Bueno, entonces, gracias por sacarme.

\- Sí…-Respondió Jackson, avergonzándose sin saber por qué- Tu cámara… debe haberse arruinado. Lo siento.

-Está bien, al menos no estoy muerto –Respondió agriamente el chico-. Voy a tener que renunciar a mi hobbie –Agregó apenado-, al menos por un tiempo.

-Te voy a comprar una nueva, para compensar lo que acaba de pasar.

-Oh, no. No hay nada que compensar… –Comenzó a decir el fotógrafo.

-Por favor, insisto –Lo interrumpió Jackson, agregando con una sonrisa:-. Además no me gustaría verme obligado a renunciar a mi acosador por un grupo de borrachos, Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Acordate de dejar un comentario y, por qué no, algún Kudo! ♥


End file.
